Imperfectly Perfect
by The Helper of Newbies
Summary: I should've taken the shorter way , and now I'm stuck as a creature , a monster , something so terrible , I've become my worst nightmare! A mary-sue !


**Disclaimer: This is based off of Narutofanfictionlover's Marysue? Me , never! I don't own naruto!  
**

**Beta: Obscuram Raven **

**Hi guys , This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy . **

**Updating chapter: Almost Every Thursdays **

* * *

**Character text**

**Amatarasu**

_Shinigami_

Yami

Kami

* * *

**Chapter, 1**

I was walking the longer route, why, I still don't know, maybe I just wanted to get away or maybe I didn't want to see my sister's triumphant smirk as she successfully drove our parents apart. It had been a long time since a smile could be seen at home.

A sigh escaped my lips at the clear, blue sky; gaze slipping down to the buzzing, yellow bees dancing in the meadow. Eventually drifting to the raging wild stampede of bulls heading straight towards me. Wait. What? Bulls! Unfortunately, it was too late. Yep, Much too late.

Yes I know, I got run over bulls. How hilarious, ha ha.

As Expected, I soon blacked out after I felt the excruciating pain of being run over a couple hundred times. 'Cause you know, it's just that _normal_.

* * *

**Somewhere else that is not here- **

In a white room filled with gold statues and looked as if it were heaven itself.

_"Amatarsasu-sama , if I may ask ,why exactly is there a human in our throne room?"_ Asked a dark and mysterious voice asked a deep voice .**"Oh she is just part of my precious plan, my plan for perfection."** Answered the Queen of all; Amaterasu.

* * *

**Kami's pov-**

Everyone knew what her plan was, but I never thought she would do it. Her plan was to create something so perfect, nothing would be able to compare. Her idea was to send this perfect being into different worlds and in her words 'Fuck Shit up'.

**"Kami darling, you looked startled by something, did you doubt me that much."** Stated the arrogant Queen Bitch.

"O-oh heavens no , I w-would never doubt you, Amatarasu-sama…." I stuttered.

**"I find that extremely hard to believe, I even doubted myself at some point. Still, are you perhaps lying to me**?" Asked the Amatarasu coyly.

"Its just that, I believed no one could have a possible chance to do it, e-except you Amatarasu-sama." I quickly replied, telling the truth. "I would never ever lie to you either".

**"Now let me explain what we are going to do with and to her."** The Queen said.

* * *

**Amatarasu pov-**

_"What we are going to do with her?"_

I looked at my 'advisers', **"First, we have to decide her physical characteristics, any suggestions?"**

* * *

**What seemed like hours later….**

We had finally decided on her physical Characteristics.

Sex:Female

Race/species:Human

Age: 17

How old they appear: 20

Mental age: 24

Birth date: October 5

Birth place: Konoha

Birth Date and Place: October 5, Konoha.

Death Date and Place: Unknown.

Height:5'7

Weight: 105 lbs

Eye color(s): Grey with specks of Green and blue

Vision Status: 20/20

Face shape: Heart-oval

Ears(pointed, cat, etc.): Human.

Hair Color(s), Length, Style, Type: Black with multicolor streaks, Waist, Wavy, Thick.

Body build: Slim

Body shape: Hourglass.

Scars:None

Birthmarks:None

Tattoos:None

Piercings:Use to have Ear Piercings

Right/left handed: Ambidextrous

Big hands/small hands/something else?: Small hands

Long fingered/short fingered hands?: Long fingered

Describe their smile: Very beautiful

What kind of teeth do they have?: Straight

Describe their voice: Medium if you know about halo like cortana's'

Speech mannerisms: Normal

Describe an outfit they would wear: Black shinobi pants wrapped with tape and a Red top that goes 5 inches above waist, with fishnet shirt underneath .

Why do they have this clothing preference?: Shinobi pants , something sexy, yet a shinobi can wear.

I looked over at my precious creation, oh she would just love being perfect, I just know it.

_"Amataras-sama, What about her memories, she had friends and family, she won't just forget about that."_ Reminded the Shinigami

**"Oh but she will. How I am going to erase her memories about them?"** I replied with a pout. **"I will erase everything but her knowledge of the I will implant knowledge of skills needed ,especially with what era she's going in.**

* * *

**Kami's pov-  
**

Oh that is just cruel, doing that to her. I will make sure she gets her memories back , I promise her that. Besides , I am the goddess of life, once she's in the womb , she is in my realm . Amatarasu, seems to have forgotten that.

* * *

**Random Question That has nothing to do with Naruto: Saddest Movie Ever**


End file.
